


In Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Lesbians, One Shot, a lil femslash for pride, found this super old fic clearing out my laptop, hope u like :-), the shortest of one shots, those have a name but i cannot remember it, yeeehaaawwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper has been denying her feelings for a certain Praetor after her last relationship with a Roman went up in smoke. Her mom shows up to give her a nudge (read: very obvious push) in the right direction.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 44





	In Dreams

_Piper_ a voice interrupted her dreams, it was as though the voice came from everywhere and while any mortal might be afraid Piper was just severely annoyed. _Do not ignore me Piper, I see your passions and am merely a voice to them._

“I really wish you wouldn’t,” Piper scowled fiercely, “Go away.” 

“Really, you’re going to try and charmspeak the person who gave you the power.” Aphrodite teased goodheartedly, now in front of Piper. “This is nice, you’ve done a good job,” her mother praised looking at the recreation of the Aphrodite cabin in Piper’s dream. 

“Thanks.” Piper grumbled, more annoyed at how proud this small recognition made her, “Can you go now.” 

Aphrodite looked at her with an almost sympathetic smile and it struck Piper how maternal this goddess felt to her, she shook it off quickly hoping nothing showed on her face, “No honey, I’m here in my more professional capacity. You see Clovis might have domain of the dream realm, but this sleeping mind is also where passion rests and that is mine; so, we’ve come to an agreement.” 

“What, to mess with people in their dreams when you can’t mess with them in real life?” A low blow and she felt a pang of regret as Aphrodite winced in response. 

“No,” Her mother said calmly sitting on Lacy’s bed and running her hands on it, as though trying to connect with her as well. “To help them understand their passions, usually it is a bit subtler, but you seem aggressively stubborn and I worry for you.” 

Piper wanted to scream that everything was fine, but she knew it wasn’t. She knew there was something different about her and it scared her, so she sat next to her mother and allowed herself to be held. Just once, she told herself, just once would she let her mom be her mom and not the cold, distant goddess she cursed in her head. 

“I just feel so lost.” Piper whispered as tears threatened to spill. 

“Shhhh, don’t be my love.” Aphrodite whispered back, stroking Piper’s hair down. “You are so brave and so strong and this will not be what stops you. This will make you stronger, but you must act soon, you have only this chance.” 

“What if I fail?” Piper’s voice trembled a bit. 

“You could never fail in the pursuit of love so long as your heart remains pure in intention and your eyes stay clear of those vices others fall to.” Aphrodite pulled back, holding Piper’s head in her hands so she was looking into her eyes, “I am so proud of you. My amazing daughter, you are stronger than you know. I will support you for this and so will your siblings, it is in their nature to pursue to passion and love above it all.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“You're scare because you know. Much as I loath to admit it there is power in knowledge, don't tell Athena I said that. Go my child.” Aphrodite got up, with such effortless grace it reminded Piper that her mother is a Goddess. Aphrodite bent over her, dropping a kiss to her Piper's forehead her own bed appearing back beneath her, the dream world fading away. “Be brave.” 

With a jolt Piper woke up. The cabin was still dark, with just the barest hints of sunlight coming up over the sound. With a new resolution, she went outside to seek the guest quarters that was currently holding a certain child of Bellona she desperately needed to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, it's fun to me and my lil lesbian head just LATCHED onto the concept of reyna being lesbian and piper being bi and them being this super badass power couple uniting the camps. not even sorry that i don't like jasiper as much, fully shameless about my lesbian headcanon pairings (basically reyna with piper, rachel, or thalia = instant serotonin)


End file.
